I See Fire
by Maelstrom of Olympia
Summary: Fate works in mysterious ways. A boy with a lost past living with the unlikeliest of creatures. A girl from a family now exiled from their homeland. Living in a world that would see them dead and stealing their riches for their own gain. Together they will forge a new world and bring a new age into existence. Harry/Daenerys (Potential Multi Undecided)


**An idea that's been on our minds for a while now so we needed to get it written up. To clarify this is a Harry Potter/Game of Thrones crossover with some Lord of the Ring's elements involved too. Locations, weapons. That kind of stuff.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Harry PotterGame of Thrones Crossover**

**With Elements of the Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit.**

**A Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka and SoulReaperCrewe Collaboration**

**I See Fire**

**Chapter One**

Settled on the outer ridge of what was once known as Valyria, the once heart of world, stood a single solitary peak, one that stood higher than all others. Unlike other mountains, there was nothing surrounding it but vast open spaces and hills that spread out as far as the eye could see, colored in various shades of green, brown and yellow. If one looked hard enough, they could just see the very edge of a forest at its very eastern border, its tree's standing far higher than most.

The mountain was far from any other mountain range, at least a couple of hundred miles as the nearest could be seen at the very edge of the horizon from those.

The great mountain that stood on its lonesome was at least ten miles in diameter, reaching as high as 3.500 feet in the air. At the very top of the mountain were six ridges, all stretching out from a central peak that was permanently covered by a thick layer of snow.

Standing alone, there was no sign of human life anywhere near the mountain. While some could say it was because of the infamous Doom of Valyria that destroyed almost all forms of human life throughout the country, even before the event very few souls dared to come near the mountain. As far back as the people of Valyria could remember, the mountain was a place of great myth and infamy. The Lonely Mountain, a mountain that was fabled to be overflowing with gold, jewels, diamonds, and metal; all the most precious stones in the world were in abundance inside this one mountain.

It was from the fabled Lonely Mountain that Valyrian Steel was once mined; the strongest and most precious metal in the entire world from which the greatest and most beautiful swords in the world were forged. Stories told of giant rivers that ran rampant through the stones of the mountain; endless ore of Valyrian Steel that provided entire arsenals for Valyria.

All the treasure in the world would not be enough to buy such great metal.

Many from Valyria, Westeros and Essos all tried to get their hands on the precious metal, but all that who tried to make the journey to Erebor never came back and their names were added to the long list of those who had tried before them. It only made the stories around Erebor grow in infamy.

The closest to ever making it out of Erebor with the great metal was the former King of the Rock and head of house Lannister, Tommen ll Lannister. He sent a raven from the mountain range, but there was no message, only a blank piece of parchment, and he was never seen again.

Many in Westeros and those from his house still recall that Tommen ll left for Valyria with a fleet of ships and five hundred men and set sail from their family's great harbor. However after the sail he was never heard from again. It was a great loss to House Lannister, not only for losing their king but also for losing their families great Valyrian sword, Brightroar, something that had been gifted to them many centuries ago.

Some said the mountain was haunted by the ghosts of those that once lived in Erebor that had created and carved out the great hall of the mountain; that those who made the journey had their spirits taken and trapped within the great natural fortress. Others say a great monster resided in the mountain, protecting the massive hordes of gold and precious stone, killing anyone that dared to come near it.

Some even said that in the dead of night, they could hear roars and firelight coming from the mountain that shook the very foundations of the land. Great heat would radiate from the mountain as if a volcano had been set off deep inside its walls and caverns.

When the Doom of Valyria happened and the thousands of lives had been lost, no more attempts were made on the Lonely Mountain. Slowly over time the great mountain was forgotten about and all the stories became nothing more than rumors and myths and many came to assume that the mountain had been destroyed in the great Calamity of Valyria.

And so for three hundred years Erebor stood more alone than ever before. Just sitting there as time went on and its stories slowly faded away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Essos<span>**

Looking out toward the vast narrow sea that lay out in front of her, a young woman stood on the balcony of her host's home. Her purple eyes looked out towards the clear water with a look of gentleness and sadness to it as her hands smoothly touched the marble of the deck. Her dainty feet stood firmly together with a little tap of her right foot from time to time against the ground. Her long summer dress gently fluttered against the cool air that came off from the sea, raising the tiny hairs on her arms and making tiny goosebumps appear.

The young woman in question was angelic despite being a little short for a woman of 16. Her head was decorated with long silky silvery blonde hair that glowed like silver as the sunlight touched it. Her eyes were a rich shade of purple with smooth milky colored skin. Her body was well developed for a woman of her age that made men she had passed in street leer at her greatly. Her scent was decorated with jasmine and honey and her lips were full and a light shade of red.

"Daenerys! Sweet sister, where are you?" she heard a voice call as she turned her body slowly around and headed back into her temporary room she had been given by Illyrio, the merchant and magister her older brother Viserys had recently been brokering a deal with.

She didn't know much about it but her name had come up multiple times when she heard her name get mentioned.

Walking in, she saw her brother looking rather pleased with himself in a chipper mood. He was well dressed as usual, the clothing hiding his thin bony form. His silvery blonde hair looked more ragged then hers and his gaunt face had dark lines running through it.

A gift from Illyrio; I expect you to wear when the Khal visits us later on." Viserys told her as he showed off a beautiful thin purple dress. Her eyes gazed over it and had to admit it was quite a gift.

"It's very beautiful." she whispered as Viserys shot her maids a look. Quickly they began drawing a bath for the younger girl while putting sweet scent herbs into the hot water.

"Touch it. Go on." he ushered her. Daenerys did so and let her hand glide across the smooth fabric. It felt just as great as it looked.

"You still slouch." he muttered as he looked her other. She felt his hands suddenly touch her and begin rearranging her shoulders and pushing her lower back inwards to make her look taller and more regal. "You have a woman's body now sister. You need to learn to use it, especially when the Khal comes later today." Viserys told her as his hands touched the string to her dress and pulled it apart. She felt it fall from her body and completely revealed herself to her older brother.

Viserys stood and looked her over, evaluating every single detail of her body and making sure she had no mark, cut or bruise that could ruin their chances with the Khal. His fingers grazed across her skin and cupped her breasts. His thumb came very close to her nipple but she kept a calm look on her face.

"I need you to be perfect today. We can't afford to make any mistakes. Can you do that for me?" he asked as his eyes finally settled on hers. Her lips trembled slightly but she quickly composed herself.

Her brother's hand strolled down her left arm before stopping at her wrist. She could feel the sudden addition of pressure added to her wrist that made her wince. She could see in Viserys eyes a slight look of anger and madness behind the normally calm front he tried to keep up.

"You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?" he warned. It was a threat she had heard for as long as she remembered. Something Viserys had always said when his anger spiked and heard or saw something he didn't like.

"No. No I do not." she muttered out silently that made a look of approval appear on his face. She knew deep down the best thing to do was to just agree with Viserys.

If she didn't then he would hurt her; both mentally and physically. She knew that from past experience.

Viserys didn't say anything but instead settled for just nodding as he released her wrist. Quickly he turned his back and began to walk away towards the large open door to her room.

"When they speak of my reign as King, sweet sister, they will say it started today. The day the dragons took back their homeland." he told her as his fist was brought up and clenched it into a fist.

Daenerys watched as he left the room before she turned her back to the entrance and look at the bath. She didn't wait for the maids to put in the rest of the water nor the cold water and just walked up the stone steps. She dipped one foot in, showing no sign of pain as her foot touched the boiling hot water.

Despite the heat from it she felt no pain. The hot water in fact made her feel more at easy and more comfortable. She could feel stress already leaving her as she walked into the bath, letting the water rise up on her body before everything from the stomach down was now covered.

"No my lady it's not ready yet." One of the maids insisted but was quickly dismissed by the younger girl. She gently waved her hand and indicated to them to leave the room. She wanted to be alone right now.

Once gone Daenerys turned around and lowered her body further into the water and made her way to the end of the bathtub. Her hands came up and glided along the smooth tiles of the bathtub before it stopped on a tile that had tiny chips on the edges.

She checked over her shoulder to check she was alone before she brought up both hands and gently removed the tile from the wall and placed it on the side of the bathtub. From the inside of the small hole was a tiny wooden box no bigger than her hand.

Bringing it out, she sat down on the steps of the bath before she gently opened the box. Small glimmers of blue and white light shined off her face before her finger tips gently grabbed a hold of the item inside and pulled it out.

In her hand laid a beautiful crafted and all around gorgeous necklace that filled her body with joy and awe every time she looked at it. The necklace consisted of a thin but strong looking silver chain that was connected to a small silver flower pattern pendant. On the center of the pendant was a small round sapphire no bigger than a pinkie finger nail. At the end of the pendant was a small silver ring and connected to the silver ring was a small diamond that was melded together with a much larger sapphire.

It was easily the most beautiful peace jewelry that she owned and the most beautiful one in the world. She doubted any woman in the Seven Kingdoms had anything this beautiful looking.

No one knew that she had it, not even Viserys. If he did then she knew he would pawn it off the moment he saw it so that he could get more money for his supposed conquest of Westeros or to help build his supposed army that he was creating for the coming takeover.

She lifted the necklace up to in the air, letting the light of the sun hit it and making it seem even brighter than before. She never understood what made the sapphire and silver shine and light up like it did but she never questioned it. It was just too beautiful to question it and had a special sentimental value to her.

Daenerys leaned back against the walls of the bathtub, not before she placed the necklace round her neck and letting it hang snugly onto of her breasts. It was as if it was made just for her.

Her thoughts turned to the house with the red. The only place she had ever felt of some semblance of home. She was only a baby when they were forced to flee from Dragonstone and she hadn't been born when her mother had to leave King's Landing from the Usurpers forces. How she wished she could go back to the House with the Red door.

The house with the red door also happened to be the place where her wonderful necklace had been given to her. By a boy no less that she had befriended. Her first real friend she had ever had.

She was eight and he was ten when they met. It was only a few months before she and Viserys were forced to leave the house with the red door.

They had met after he had bought her a loaf of bread to take home, having seen she was desperately in need of food. She couldn't understand how a young boy had a pouch full of gold coins but she never questioned it and thanked him profusely. She thought he must have been a nobleman's son but turned out he was an orphan like her but with no semblance of family anywhere in the world.

She met with him almost every day and she and he quickly became strong friends. She couldn't remember a time where she laughed and felt true happiness then the time with the mysterious boy.

Eventually she learnt his name was Harry and was in the town with travelling merchants. He was only in town for a brief time so they made every day of their friendship count.

Thankfully her brother never found out about Harry. If he had then he would have kept her away from him, claiming she shouldn't hang around with street trash.

It mattered not. Weeks later he had to leave as the merchant camp was beginning to leave out of the city and head out to the next of the free cities. Not before he left he gave her the necklace, promising that somehow and someway they would meet again.

As quick as he appeared he then vanished and she heard no word from him since.

As she went down memory road she quickly picked up light footsteps coming from outside of her room and getting louder. Quickly moving her body she removed the necklace and placed it back in the small wooden box. Placing it back into the hole in the wall she covered it up with the bath tile before going back to sitting on the steps.

"We have been ordered to ready you for the Khal's visit my Lady." the maid said she entered the room. Behind her two more appeared with various scented oils and brushes, "By orders of your brother."

"Very well." she conceded as the maids approached the bathtub and began their duty. Her thoughts then turned to the supposed Khal. She had read and heard the stories of how ruthless the Dothraki could be. How they laid with their horses at night, took slaves and burned down town if they did not provide offerings to them.

Thinking about it she truly hoped she didn't have to marry this Khal Drogo Viserys had promised her hand too.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Inside Erebor<span>**

If one was lucky enough too enter the realm of the Lonely Mountain most would have expected it to be quiet, almost silent with the occasional dripping of water on the tiny rocks and debris falling off from the sides of the caverns.

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the mighty and grand halls with a small glow of orange and bronze coming from deep below the hall. Deep below where centuries ago, weapons, armors, jewelry and ornaments were all forged and crafted into beauty a large walk way was stationed over a deep black chasm where tabled and craft tables made of stone. Various tools were laid across them like hammers and tongs, many of which looks like they had been used recently by the orangey red glow at the end of the metal togs.

Some coins even lay across the tables varying in gold, silver and iron with small engravings of the kings of old. Some of the coins look half melted, likely due to the intense heat that came from the large blazing fires that came from the hearth. The black coal was even making small crackling noises as the fire burnt away at them.

Within the great forge of Erebor stood a single shadow against the bright glow of the fire. The shadow had a long forging tool, most likely a hammer made of iron and stone which knocked hard against the stationary piece of metal.

After a couple more knocks an arm stretched out towards a stationary leaver and pulled it hard down to the ground. Quickly the same arm grabbed the piece of metal and held it into the air.

A couple of seconds later two enormous hammers the size of carriages fell from the sides of the walls. The two came down at the same time and immediately hit the piece of metal the shadow was holding on to and pushed the metal into itself to reshape it into a square shape. The lever got pulled back again and this time the large hammers disappeared back into their compartments into the walls.

"That was cutting it a little close." A quiet voice called as the figured began to walk close to the fire as the firelight began to reveal the features of the lonely person in the great mountain halls. He was young, roughly around the age of 17 with raven black hair that could easily meld with the shadows. He was quite tall standing at a decent 6'1 with a solid muscular build from the years of practicing in smith. What stood out most about him were the bright emerald green eyes that somehow stood out in the darkness of the mountain. He only wore a pair of pants and tattered shoes, leaving his top half completely bare though covered in sweat and soot.

He ran a hand over his face, wiping away the sweat on his face though accidently getting soot over his nose and cheek. He sat down at one of the stone tables and took hold of a small iron chisel and hammer.

His hand grabbed a small wooden box net to some gold coins and took the lid off the top. If in public people would have gasped at the sight as hundreds, maybe thousands of tiny diamonds lay inside, all somehow twinkling as if each had its own source of light inside.

Pulling over a couple more boxes, when each one opened it revealed beautiful tiny gemstones. One containing sapphires, one with ruby's, another contained gold; some had emeralds, even diamonds.

Before he could make another movement the young man was forced to hold onto the stone table as a small rumble shook the bridge he was on. The sound was made even louder by the large empty halls and caverns of the mountain that made it sound like an earthquake was happening.

_'What does he want now?'_ he thought before he stood up from the stone table and left towards the exit at the end of the bridge.

The moment he walked through the door the great halls of Erebor were now opened up to him. The great lower halls of Erebor lay untouched and unused shadowed in darkness and dust. many bridges and staircases was spread out throughout the halls with intricate carvings, statues and even some old painting and banners covering and decorating the walls.

Taking one of the staircases the young man began a five minute walk heading straight down into the bottom of room of the mountain, a room he had discovered was known as the great Hall of Thrain.

The darkness in the great staircase was quickly eliminated when fire appeared in the young man's palm, lighting up the space in front of him just enough to see. Magic in most countries was greatly frowned upon, especially in the Seven Kingdoms. If you were caught their using magic then you would likely be killed on the spot.

Eventually he arrived at the bottom of the staircase and walked through a large tunnel. When he stopped he just stood and looked out to one of the greatest sites any human being could ever witness.

For as far as the eyes could see gold covered almost every part of the great hall. The enormous hills of gold were larger than most houses and was spread out so far that it was almost impossible to see the stone ground. The horde of treasure was so large that it even touched the ceiling in some places and completely covered the stone pillars.

Harry knew the moment he saw all the gold, it was likely the greatest treasure in the entire world. Gold enough for all of the Seven Kingdoms and could likely fill up the Iron Bank of Braavos many times over. And to think there was still so much in the mountain left to mine. He guessed they had not even touched the surface of how much there was beneath the great mountain.

"Where are you?" he called out as he looked out into the sea of gold. Almost immediately another rumble came with large amount of gold beginning to slide down the sea of gold, making it similar to water currents. He looked around before noticing a part of the hall that was much larger and wider than the rest, indicating that was where he needed to go.

He walked over, treading on gold coins as he did. He threw his hand forward which made the torches of the great hall come to life. With the added light it was truly awe inspiring to see how enormous the room was and how much gold was in it. It was if there was no end to it.

Finally coming to a stop he looked towards the part of the hill of gold where the end looked thin then the rest and where some of the gold looked like they had partially melted from a great source of heat.

Once much of the gold had stopped moving, a small portion of the gold suddenly got blown away by a sudden blast of wind. A gust that originated from what one could only describe as a large nostril with dark red scales around it. It was so large he could likely place one of the many golden sized shields across it and it would still fall inside.

"You rang your majesty? He asked as he mock bowed causing another rumble to be heard.

**"Do not mock me boy."** A very deep, rough and resonating voice spoke as the young man stood straight and stared at where he knew the voice came from. **"Do not forget who taught you everything you know. Who brought you too a place of such great wealth."**

"How can I forget when you like to remind me of it every time we meet." he spoke making another rumble happen. "Alright, alright, what is it?"

The rumbling stopped and he swore he could hear a quiet throaty chuckle coming from the entity that was hidden from him.

**"You were working in the forges again. I could hear you working from even down here."** the voice muttered, a hint of curiosity to it. **"Tell me what you work on this time, another sword? Another piece of armor?"**

The young man rolled his eyes but had a look of embarrassment to it. "You'll laugh if I tell you."

**"I laugh at everything in your life. Amuse me and perhaps I will leave you alone for the rest of the day."** The voice was urging him to keep speaking.

He knew he would not be allowed to leave he did not speak so he gathered his courage and just spoke.

"I was...making a jewelry box...for a girl."

He wasn't surprised when moments later a deep laugh bellowed through the great halls. It was so loud the gold shifted just enough to reveal an enormous closed eyelid from out of a small pile. Like before it was dark red with many small grooves indicating some potential scars.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you dumb lizard." he mumbled as the laughed eventually began to quieten down, his face with a red tinge to it. The stupid prideful lizard enjoyed making fun of him too much.

**"And who is this girl? What is her name?"**

He swallowed. "Daenerys Targaryen."

Unsurprisingly a deep growl and another rumble appeared. **"Targaryens."** the voice hissed out in venom. **"Mortals thinking themselves to be Dragons. What nonsense. There is only one true kind of dragons and they are not them. I am the last of the great dragons. I would know."**

"You really don't like them huh?" he asked as he got a grumble back in response. HIs friend was like this a lot of the time. It's why he stayed within the Mountain for as long as he does and rarely venturing out. He wasn't much of a people person and saw most as being insignificant ants.

Thinking back he wondered what she looked like now after so long. 7 years was a long time and they had been children when they had parted. While a child could not really know what love is at that age, there was definitely some kind of affection there. Most like a crush. After all he had given her a priceless necklace he had found within Erebor.

She would be very womanly for sure. He had heard the whispers from the older girls and women that she would grow to be very beautiful and have an amazing body. It made him hot just thinking about it.

**"What are you thinking about?"** the voice asked. He noticed the eyelid begin to move before it opened up to reveal a large yellow eye with a reptile slit pupil. **"You have that look about you Harry"**

The finally revealed Harry paced on the spot as he rubbed his chin, slightly stubbly from not shaving in a few days. "I think...No I need to go see her."

**"Urghhh...fleshbags and your mating. It's all you think about."** the voice said making Harry mentally swear at him and shake his fist at the large eye.

"This isn't about that. I just want to see her after so long. Is that so wrong?"

**"And how will you find her? You don't even know if she is still alive let alone where she is." **the voice pointed out that made Harry think. It did make a good point but Harry already had that covered.

"Easy. The necklace I gave her has a counterpart necklace. They glow when in the direction of the other. Looking for it will be like an arrow making its way to its target."

The eye rolled slightly before asking another question. **"Then how will you get there? You have no boat to cross the ocean."**

Again it was another good point but Harry already had that covered too. He just stood there and looked at the eye with crossed arms and an expected look on his face.

A loud huff was heard. **"No."**

Harry was expecting that kind of answer from the lazy reptile. "It's not like you're doing anything else. You just sleep in the all this gold all day long. You must need to stretch your wings soon, right?"

**"It doesn't matter. I am not a horse you can just hop on the back to and ride to where you want to go."**

"You don't have to take me all of the way. Just get me to Essos. I can find my way there to her."

**"And what about coming back?"** the voice asked making Harry now roll his eyes. **"How do you plan on crossing the ocean back to Valyria?"**

"I'll find my own way back. Gold is most effective in getting things after all." he said as he picked up and let some god coins drop through his fingers and drop back to the ground.

He heard another grumble. The grump in front of him hated it when his gold got spent. He wasn't too bothered about all the other precious stones and metals. Just gold.

"Come on. It'll take you like an hour."

After another minute he finally heard the answer he wanted. **"Fine. But that's my favor of the year done. Got it?"**

"Fine whatever. Just give me an hour to prepare my things." Harry told him before Harry gave a mock bow and left the great hall. He raced back up the staircase at twice the speed from before, being careful not to trip and fall on the stone steps.

He quickly ran into his room and got a bag ready, throwing in what spare clothes he had. He also got a large pouch which he would fill up with the golden coins back in the hall once he was all done.

His thoughts were solely on his old friend, eagerness and excitement running through him at the thought of seeing her again. He prayed she remembered him and that she still had the necklace. If not then it would have been a wasted trip.

If she didn't then he would help her remember. Maybe he could even get her away from that awful brother of hers. The Beggar King he had heard some of the street people call him. A 13 year old with that kind of name was no prize.

He would go collect a sword to take with him form the many he had stashed away but first he needed the most important item of this journey. He walked over to a nearby draw and took out a small wooden box.

Not knowing a similar action was made earlier in the day by aid girl, he pulled a necklace much like Daenerys only instead the jewel was an emerald and not a sapphire and there was no silver chain around it. It looked much more like a man necklace then a woman's.

He held it tight before placing it over his neck and holding the emerald in his palm. With a determined look he grabbed his bag and left the room, thinking only of a silvery blonde girl with purple eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Completed<strong>

**As you can see the pairing will be Harry and Daenerys. However we are unsure whether or not it will be a single or whether we might add a girl or two to the relationship.**

**Also his parentage will slowly be revealed in the coming chapters.**

**Thanks for reading everyone . Please Review. The more reviews the quicker we will try to update.**


End file.
